1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for producing 6-(3-dimethylaminopropionyl)-forskolin promising as a therapeutic agent for cardiac failure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A process, wherein hydroxy groups in the 1-position and 7-position of a compound represented by a formula (III) shown below are acetylated to prepare a compound represented by a formula (II) shown below and then the acetyl group in the 1-position of the compound represented by the formula (II) is selectively removed to prepare 6-(3-dimethylaminopropionyl)forskolin represented by a formula (I) shown below, is already known in the art (EP-0297496-A2).
According to the above-described EP patent specification, the yield of the compound represented by the formula (I) is 54% by weight based on the weight of the compound represented by the formula (III), using sodium hydroxide as a deacetylating agent. It has been desired to increase the yield.